In a customer support and service environment, a multitude of customer support calls relating to a wide range of service issues may be addressed at any given time. With such wide range of service issues that need to be addressed, a customer support representative must be able to address each of the support calls. When a customer calls or chats with a customer care department of a wireless telecommunication carrier regarding a service issue, a customer support representative may work with the customer to resolve the issue. Even for what may be seemingly straightforward solutions, the support representative needs to spend time with the customer to correctly identify the problem. Thus, the first step in successful resolution is to ask probing questions to quickly guide the customer support representative in the right direction to obtain a resolution.
However, in some instances, a customer support representative may lack the expertise and the experience to ask the right probing questions to the customer. Accordingly, the customer support representative may require additional training or supervision to help effectively identify the service issue. In other instances, a customer support representative may prefer increasing the efficiency of providing customer service by automating the process of identifying the service issue by knowing the exact set of questions to ask the customer.